


Magic Fingers

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian needs to relax after a hard day on set. Steve helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

Christian's lying on his stomach, arms folded on his pillow, head pillowed on his arms. His eyes are closed and his hair pulled back in a loose, messy ponytail. The covers are tangled around his ankles and he's clad only in a pair of old, grey, sweatpants. 

The bed dips as Steve joins him; Christian opens his eyes, lips curving up into a smile. "Hey," he murmurs, lifting his head as Steve bends over to kiss him. 

"Hey yourself. How’s your back?" Steve asks, hand resting lightly between Christian's shoulder blades. 

Christian sighs, his eyes sliding closed again. "Stiff," he admits. "Ain't gonna..." he trails off with a groan as Steve shifts on the bed, fingers digging into the tight muscles.”S'nice." 

Steve presses a kiss to the centre of Christian's back before leaning over and rummaging around in the chest of drawers next to the bed for a bottle of warming massage oil. He pours some into his hand, warming it before working it into Christian's back, coating his skin and making note of the tense spots. Moving to straddle Christian's thighs, he turns his attention to the first of the tight muscles; Christian winces and swears as Steve digs his fingers in, deftly working out the kinks. "Don't be such a baby," he teases, laughing at Christian when he tried to pull away as Steve's fingers worked another stiff muscle. He leaned forward, nipping at Christian's jaw. "Relax."

Christian's only response is a cross between a cuss and a groan as Steve's fingers hit another tense spot and he arches his back in relief. "Fuck yes, just there." 

Steve chuckles and nods to himself, concentrating on that spot on Christian's shoulder, rubbing the tension out until he feels Christian relaxing, growing boneless under him.

They fall silent; the only sound the slide of skin on skin, punctuated by groans, soft and loud, from Christian as Steve's hands rub up and down the length of his spine. 

“Better?” Steve asks, his hand resting lightly, feeling the difference in tension in Christian’s muscles. 

Christian rolls onto his side and grins at Steve. “You wanna use those magic fingers somewhere else that’s a little stiff?” 

~El Fin~


End file.
